deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaas' Pirates
The Pirates are a faction in Far Cry 3, located in the northern island. They are led by the mentally unstable and psychotic Vaas Montenegro. Fueled by their lust for money, they came to Rook Island to rape, pillage and steal. The Pirates hold a grudge against the Rkyat, and these factions will attack each other on sight. They have an unsteady alliance with Hoyt's Privateers but this alliance is broken when Jason Brody kills Vaas. The Pirates have lower quality weapons and equipment than the Privateers. Pirates are not exceptionally skilled fighters; they are prone to firing randomly into the bushes or throwing grenades at random in hopes of flushing Jason into the open. They communicate by radio, as wiping out a pirate patrol will often cause a second patrol arrive in the area, and Jason can eavesdrop on their communications, such as when reinforcements are headed for an outpost. Battle vs. Brazilian Militia (Call of Duty) (by Snigel) The pirates are back. They have regrouped under a different leader. After months of war, they have prevailed over the Rakyat forces. Outpost after outpost, the pirates kept winning until there was no-one left to oppose them. The island takeover was bloody. Rivers still run red after the war. In Rook Island's bloody history of occupation after another, this one was the most violent and this time they wont be saved by a tourist. The Rook belongs to the pirates now. But now, the pirates are against a different enemy. The Brazilian Militia have completely taken over Brazil. Drugs, guns, and murder are are filling the streets. The police cannot stop the militia, thanks to corruption and blackmail. They rule the country, and now is time for expansion. In the South Pacific Ocean, there's an island... It's three in the afternoon, and the militia have landed on the false paradise island. Stepping out of their inflatable boat, the 10 men have been sent to scout ahead while the others are staying in a container ship they bought from some Somali Pirates. 'Mudarse!"'', The militia captain shouts to his men. After walking along a dirt road, they see a pirate outpost. The pirates call this outpost "Camp Murder", the militia didn't know this, of course. It hurts like a mother when i piss. Should have used a rubba!", complains the pirate called Carlos. "I told Natascha wasn't clean", the one named Felipe replies. "But you didn't listen, you never do, ''hermano". The other pirates laughed at Carlos's misfortune. There were five men stationed at Camp Murder. The militia came closer, hidden. "Tenemos que matar a esos hombres", the captain whispered to his men. One man, armed with an AK, aimed behind a tree. As he positioned himself, he stepped on a twig. Crack. "Hey, did you guys hear some-", his sentence was cut short by a bullet to the brain. '''Pirates 123456789 "What the f*ck!?", Felipe yelled at the death of his comrade. "Ataque, The captain yelled. The pirates quickly went behind cover or started shooting at the trees. One militia member laughed at the pirates effort, but stopped when he was shot twice in the chest. '''Militia 123456789.' "Abram fogo!", and both sides started shooting, with both sides losing a man. Pirates 12345678, Militia 12345678. "You lost, a**sholes?!", a pirate yelled. "Take this!", he shouted at the attackers and threw something at them. "Granada!", but it was already too late for him. BOOM! Militia 1234567. '"''Ela esta morto!", a militia member informed his comrades. The same man took an RPG-7 and aimed. "Sh*t, watch out!", and the militia man fired. The rocket flew through the air and hit a small hut, destroying the entire structure and the pirate inside. '''Pirates 1234567. "'''You like explosions, huh?", Carlos opened a green box and took out an GM-94. "I got you now!", and Carlos fired his weapon. The grenade quickly hit it's target, an enemy militia with a MP5K. '''Militia 123456. "Eu estou me movendo!", the militia member with a Model 1887 said and moved towards the pirates. Closing on a pirate who didn't notice the man, he fired point-blank at the pirates chest, ending his life. Pirates 123456. "Were dropping like flies here! Sound the alarm!" Felipe yelled at Carlos. He ran towards the alarm and hit the big yellow button and a loud beeping sound came from the alarm. "We will be there in a few minutes, hang on", said the voice on Carlos's radio. The militia member armed with a Model 1887 used up all of his bullets, with barely none of them hitting anyone, and he dropped his shotgun and took out his Desert Eagle. He began firing at Felipe, hitting him once in his left arm. "Oww! Motherf*cker!", he shouted in pain and anger. Felipe jumped behind a large crate and threw away his AK, as it was hit by a stray bullet, damaging it. He reached out for his holster and took out his M1911 Kimber Warrior. He then blind-fired at the woods and scored a lucky hit on a militia man. Militia: 12345. "Bastardo!", ''the militia captain yelled at the pirates. He picked up a discarded M-79 and fired at the enemy. Carlos saw this, and managed to duck behind cover just in time. The man with the Desert Eagle was shot by a friendly bullet when he stoop up to aim his gun. '''Militia: 1234. '''Then, both sides heard the sound of a helicopter. "The cavalry is here, b*tches!", a pirate yelled from the helicopter. ''"Un helicoptero? Eso solia ayudarle!", a milita soldier yelled and took out his RPG, the same one that was used earlier. As the helicopter touched the ground, four men jumped in to the battlefield. Two armed with an AK, one with an MP-133 and one, armed with a PK Machine Gun, a mountain of muscle, clad in heavy bullet-proof gear, camouflage pants and wearing a welding mask, the man was know as Tito, who was a friend of Felipe and Carlos. "Is there still people to fight?", the giant of a man asked. "We saved some just for you, hermano.", Carlos replied. Just as he finished his sentence, the helicopter exploded, having been hit with an RPG. Pirates 12345. "Enemigo neutralizado", the man armed with the rocket launcher said calmly. "Mantango espido!", the captain yelled as he was firing his AK. A bullet fired from his gun hit one of the pirate newcomers right between the eyes. Pirates 1234. '"Oh you wanna play rough?", the pirate armed with the russian-made shotgun said and ran towards the enemy. He fired twice at the militia members, hitting one in the chest. '''Militia 123. '"Gotcha, fu-", the man was hit numerous times by a RPD. '''Pirates 1234. Tito started firing his PKM at the enemies. The militia man with the RPD fired at Tito. "Nice gun, but mine's bigger!", he yelled mockingly at the man, while Carlos, Felipe and the other pirate opened fire on the militia soldiers. Tito's PKM hit the militia man with the RPD in the throat. Militia 12. "'Es solos nos dejo!", the captain yelled to his last remaining soldier. Both started shooting at the pirates, but the captain noticed he had run out of ammo, so he switched to his Desert Eagle. One bullet pierced the lung of one of the pirates with the AK. '''Pirates 123. '"Oh, sh*t!", Carlos yelled. "We need to finish these guys off!", Felipe shouted to his comrades. "I'm on it", Tito said in a cool, menacing way. The militia started shooting at the big man, but he didn't even flinch. "That tickles!", Tito laughed, and he fired his PKM and hit the militia captains final subortinate. '''Militia 1. "Toma esto!", as he shot his Desert Eagle at the enemy. A shot from Felipe's AK to the captains arm stopped him from holding his large handgun. As the captain fell to the ground, the three pirates surronded him, Carlos and Felipe grabbed the man's arms and made him stand up while they held him in place. Tito placed his weapon on the ground and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this", Tito said and Carlos and Felipe laughed. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Ryōta Sakamoto and Himiko (by SPARTAN 119) Ryouta Sakamoto climbed out of the wreck of the crashed helicopter they had hijacked in order to escape the death game. It all happened in a flash of fire. One moment they were flying over a jungle-covered island, and the next, they were taking what looked like machine gun fire. One of the rounds shattered the cockpit window, killing the pilot with several hits to the chest. The helicopter spun out of the control, and slammed into the side of a hill covered in dense rain forest. "Himiko!", Ryouta yelled, "Are you alright!?" There was a light knocking sound, followed by a much louder bang as one of the wrecked cockpit doors slammed open. Ryouta turned to the source of the sound and saw Himiko climb out of the destroyed aircraft and immediately run over to him and wrap her arms around him. From her fast movement, it was immediately apparent she was OK. "Ryouta!", Himiko yelled, sounding overjoyed just at the fact that both she and her boyfriend were OK, "Thank God you're OK!" After embracing for a few seconds, the two of them broke apart. "We should get out of here, those guys who shot us down could still be around.", Ryouta said, "Do you have any BIMs left?" "Just a few", Himiko replied, showing him a handful of timed and impact detonated "crackers" and an implosion BIM. In Ryouta's pockets were a gas BIM, a homing, and a few more timed. As they too inventory of their remaining weapons, the sound of a car engine could be heard from a dirt road near the crash site. Ryouta pushed Himiko into the jungle surrounding the crash site and pushing his hand over her mouth. "Shhh", he said as a beat-up old jeep parked near the crash site, and four men in identical red-painted shirts with a skull crudely printed on the front- appearing to have been sprayed painted with a crude stencil. All four of them were carrying guns, one of them carrying an and SVD Dragunov, and the rest armed with AK-47s. "This is a waste of time, nobody's left alive", the SVD pirate said. "Vaas said we were to search the jungle and bring back any survivors for sale or ransom", the second pirate said. "They don't look friendly", Ryouta whispered, "Lets try and get out of here". Himiko nodded and followed his lead, running between the trees as quickly as they could. However, the sound of their footsteps must have alerted the pirates near the wreck. "There's somebody in the woods!", the lead pirate yelled, "Waste that son of a bitch!" Immediately, all four pirates started firing into the forest in the direct of Ryouta and Himiko. "Get down!" Ryouta yelled as he pushed Himiko the ground behind a large boulder. As bullets whizzed over their heads, Ryouta pulled a small red-colored ball out of his pocket, one of the impact-detonated "cracker" BIMs. Ryouta pressed the arming button in the center of the device. The miniature grenade landed in the middle of the group of pirates. The BIM detonated on impact, killing all four pirates in a flash of fire. After the gunfire had stopped for several seconds, Ryouta got up from behind the boulder, as he said, "Come on, let's grab anything we can use and get out of here!" Ryouta and Himiko ran over to bloodied bodies of the pirates and grabbed an AK-103 and three magazines off the nearest one and handed it to Himiko. "I've never used a gun before.", Himiko said. "Neither have I", Ryouta said as he took a Kalashnikov of his own, as well as a machete, a Kimber Warrior, and two frag grenades, as well as ammo for the all weapons. Running as quickly as possible over to the jeep, Ryouta looked under the dashboard. "Good, they've got a map of this place, now lets get out of here!", Ryouta said, leading Himiko back into jungle. Two days later, about 1:00 Ryouta and Himiko had spent the next two days hiding out in an abandoned World War II-era Japanese bunker on top of a hill on North Rook Island, surviving on wild fruits and crabs and shellfish taken from the nearby beach. Below the bunker stood a dock where three pirate boats were moored. They could not get them home on their own, however, the map stolen from the pirates included shipping routes off the shore of the islands, and the boats were more than capable of reaching a passing container ship. But, first they had to get past the roughly six pirates that guarded the dock. Now, Ryouta and Himiko hid in the jungle near the base as the pirates sat around a campfire, on which they were roasting a dead boar. "All right, they're all gathered around the campfire, I'll throw the gas BIM, Once I do that, I need you to pick off any survivors. Can you do that?", Ryouta asked Himiko. Himiko nodded as she raised the AK-103 rifle to her shoulder, remembering the small amount of practice she and Ryouta has dared do while hiding in the bunker as she readied the weapon. Ryouta got out the roughly soda can-shaped gas grenade and pressed the arming button, before hurling it towards the assembled group of pirates. The gas BIM hit one of the pirates on the back, causing him to turn and pick up the can. Ryouta ducked behind a tree just in time to avoid being seen. "What the fuck is this?", he asked, "Who the fuck threw that!" As the pirate picked up the BIM and examined it, it burst into a cloud of toxic gas. Four of the pirates coughed and spluttered as the gas literally burned at their skin, eyes, and lungs. The last two, however, ran out of the gas cloud, though they were already sporting burns from the corrosive gas. They tried to fire their weapons into the jungle, but with their vision damaged by the gas, they fired blindly, their rounds going several meters off target. Himiko pulled the back the trigger of her AK-103 with a determined look. The weapon went off, propelling a round right into the enemy's chest, and a second into his head. However, Himiko held down the trigger a bit too long, and fired off three more rounds, being surprised by the recoil as it pulled the gun upwards. Himiko just managed to regain control of the gun as the pirate as he started spraying bullets closer than they before. Her next burst hit the pirate and cut him down. After a couple minutes the wind blew the gas cloud away from the outpost. Immediately, Ryouta and Himiko ran past the bodies of the fallen pirates, and climbed onto the boat. Immediately, the radio in the boat cracked to life, "I heard gunfire at he docks, heading down the road now". Immediately, a pair of pick-up trucks drove down the dirt road to the docks. Immediately, Ryouta grabbed the loaded GM-94 grenade launcher on the floor of the boat and pointed it in the direction of the trucks and fired. Thanks to beginners luck the 40mm shell exploded on the hood of the car, sending it up in a ball of fire and killing the four pirates in the vehicle. At the same time, Himiko grabbed M249 SAW mounted on the boat and started firing wildly into the crowd of pirates. Only two of them were actually hit, but the rest were forced into cover. Ryouta fired off the other two grenades in the GM-94, before yelling, "Keep shooting, Himiko!, I'm going for the keys!". Ryouta lunged forward into the seat of the boat and grabbed the keys, which were still in the ignition, and turned the, before before pressing down on the gas. The boat swerved considerably as Ryouta tried to get used to the controls, but nonetheless, the boat took them further from the islands. Three hours later Three hours later, the boat Ryouta and Himiko had escaped the island on was sighted by a passing frieghter. Both of them were rescued and later transferred to the Japanese authorities, at which point they were returned to their homes. Thanks in part to their testimony, as well as the remaining BIMs as evidence, the "Death Game" organizers at Tyrannos Japan in a widely publicized story. The pirate problem around the Rook Islands, however, remained out of the news, however, the pirate threat disappeared around the Island declined significantly after the death of Hoyt Volker and Vaas Montenegro at the hands of another escapee. Expert's Opinion Ryouta and Himiko escaped the island because of their previous experience in survival and combat in the "Death Game", meaning they were more experienced than Jason Brody was when he arrived on the islands. Also of note is the fact they could easily escape without taking on any of them most dangerous adversaries. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors